


绦

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞, 膝髭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 膝髭r18倾家荡产入源氏股





	绦

**Author's Note:**

> 膝髭r18  
> 倾家荡产入源氏股

髭切从审神者的房间走出来，远远就看见靠在廊下打瞌睡的膝丸。  
天早就黑了，白天下了一场裹挟着雪花的小雨，夜晚虽然没有风，凉意却从脚底透上来。沿路的部屋都门窗紧闭，只有源氏部屋的门敞了半扇，透出跳动的火光。膝丸身上围着一条宽大的围巾，大半张脸都埋在里面，抱着膝盖靠在墙上，头一点一点的。  
睡着的膝丸看上去小小的一团，髭切觉得有趣，凑过去戳戳他露出来的冻得发白的左颊。围巾是细羊毛织成的，蓬松柔软，髭切小心地解开一点，钻进里面和膝丸面对面坐下，双手不客气地伸进他的外套里。  
髭切从昨天晚上起就带队远征了，路上遇到些事情，直到今天晚上办妥才回来，膝丸等得困倦，不知不觉靠在门口睡着了。正在半梦半醒间，突然一双冰凉的手搁在腋下，膝丸吓得向前一扑，就听见一声沉闷的撞击，和兄长低低的呼声。  
膝丸总算睁开眼睛，一眼就看见髭切放大的脸，一时没从熟睡中回过神来的膝丸和髭切大眼瞪小眼看了好久，髭切终于没忍住笑了起来：“围巾丸做噩梦了吗？”  
膝丸这才后知后觉地意识到自己正压在兄长身上，手忙脚乱地从髭切身上爬起来，双手拢着他的手哈了口气，问：“阿尼甲回来很久了吗？”  
髭切只是笑着，任由弟弟一点点将自己冰凉的手焐热，直到屋子里的水壶陡然喷出一口热气，用尖锐的声音打断了这安静的时刻。

地炉上铸铁的水壶已经烧得烫手了，膝丸小心地掀开壶盖，里面的水还剩大半，咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾着。膝丸赶快把水壶取下来，和旁边准备好的茶具一起冲起茶来。髭切心安理得地霸占了弟弟的围巾，换下出阵服坐在桌子前看了一会，突然出声唤膝丸：“茶杯丸今天的刀拵很漂亮哦~”  
膝丸过了几分钟才想起兄长说的是什么，把沏好的茶水放在髭切面前的矮桌上，回身把本体摆上桌面。一根浅绿色的丝带绕在刀拵上，丝带两端坠着的流苏垂在刀身两侧，衬着墨绿的刀拵，像是隆冬时分的枯枝里抽出的一根新嫩的柳条。是今天陪审神者去万屋得到的小礼物，应该是发绳一类的，膝丸这么解释道。  
髭切伸手解下那一截丝带，发现它比想象的要短些，像三日月那样围在头上是不够的，就在手指上绕了几圈，揉搓着丝带平整的表面。膝丸关上了门，拨弄几下让火烧得更旺一些，又将剩下的水灌了一个热水袋，放进已经铺好的兄长的被窝里。忙完一圈回到桌子前，髭切手上还把玩着那根丝带，膝丸摸了摸兄长的指尖还是凉的，不由分说抽走了丝带，换上茶杯让髭切握着。  
髭切喝了口茶，最近弟弟沏茶的手艺越来越好，只是为了学习茶艺，和莺丸走得很近。髭切放下茶杯，挑起丝带问膝丸：“想知道它的作用吗？”

窗外又下起了雨，寒风裹挟着雨点敲在木质的回廊上，发出轻轻的叩响。紧闭的纸门隔开风雨，燃得正旺的炭火劈啪作响，被热水袋熨过的被褥温暖舒适，整个屋子都是温暖的。然而，即使没有这些火焰和屏障，膝丸也绝不会感到寒冷，他吞了口口水滋润发干的喉咙，甚至感到有些过分热了。  
这热源就是眼前的髭切。  
两人的衣服早在刚刚就尽数除去了，髭切蛇一般缠在端坐的膝丸身上，舌尖在他耳朵里灵巧地一探，又不轻不重地吹了口气。髭切的手上全无刀茧痕迹，圆润的指甲在膝丸后背的蝴蝶骨下掐起些印记，挺立的乳尖摩挲着膝丸的，下身也是一样。  
膝丸的下体依然是软趴趴的——当然不是因为髭切魅力不够，而是因为那根丝带此刻正紧紧地束在刀茎根部，阻挡了血液冲进去的势头。膝丸憋得难受，又不愿意违抗兄长，只好阖上眼睛，忍耐着髭切的挑逗。  
髭切眼尖，看出膝丸的眼睛并不是闭紧的，就收了手抚弄起自己的胸乳，后穴已经滴出肠液，从膝丸难以挺直的刀茎上滑到地上。髭切满意地看着弟弟的脸色越发潮红，手上使力将他推倒在床铺上，趴在他耳边耳语道：“想要吗？”  
“想......”是快要哭出来的声音。  
“那我是谁？”  
“阿......阿尼甲......”  
“不对。”抚摸着下体的手指一个用力，膝丸不由自主地挺起身体，“我是谁？”  
“髭切，髭切！”  
“乖孩子。”髭切终于满意地笑了，一点点解开丝带，膝丸的刀茎立刻弹起来，晃悠悠地吐出清液，只是颜色还泛着红，和他噙着泪看兄长的眼睛一样。  
压抑过久的刀茎在髭切手里得到了精心的照顾，很快释放出来，膝丸在高潮的失神里连声叫着髭切的名字，髭切低下头给了膝丸一个吻。

扔在一边的丝带已经发皱了，髭切拿起来顺手绑在了自己身下。膝丸想阻止已经晚了，髭切绑好丝带，猫一样趴在膝丸旁边伸了个懒腰，眯起金色的眼睛滚进了膝丸的怀里。  
和膝丸不一样，髭切是在刀茎完全挺立的时候系上的丝带，充血足够的刀茎被掐断了射精的欲望，用绵密的疼痛宣泄着不满的心情。  
特别是，后面还有个膝丸毫不留情地撞击着自己的时候。  
膝丸温柔地抱着髭切的身体，刀茎却是一反常态的凶猛直接，向着髭切的敏感点冲撞着，没有一丝喘息的机会。快感一波波涌上来，又被丝带堵回去，丝带两端的流苏随着摆动拍在髭切的卵蛋上，给这快感雪上加霜。  
髭切甜腻地呻吟着，紧紧搂住弟弟的肩膀，尖尖的虎牙切进膝丸肩头吮出血液，又被膝丸从嘴里夺走，铁锈一样的味道在屋子里迅速发酵，髭切终于受不住拉开了丝带的活结。  
精液在丝带解开的一霎喷射出来，稀薄的液体在髭切胸前摊开，又被恶趣味地抹在膝丸胸前。膝丸不满地抬高兄长的双腿，连着双手压在两侧，髭切因着这个动作跌回被褥上，扬起脖颈承受着欢愉，嘴里还喃喃着什么。  
再几十次凶狠的撞击之后膝丸放开对髭切的压制，抱起兄长的身体开始最后的冲刺。髭切的手重新搂住膝丸的脖子，膝丸也终于听清了他含在嘴里重复的话语。  
“膝丸。”

“哎呀哎呀，毛巾丸你要去哪里呀？”  
“阿尼甲，浴场在这边啦……”  
膝丸拉着髭切的手腕上，系着皱巴巴的浅绿丝带。


End file.
